ucfnetfandomcom-20200214-history
Sebastian Bently
Few can say they were there to watch Terra be destroyed, the Federation wage war against itself, reclaim Terra and survive being part of the Federation's Most Wanted. Bently is one of these few. Biography Full Legal Name: Sebastian James Bently Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''24 '''Date of Birth: '''16th of June 2276 '''Place of Origin: London, England, Terra, UCF Height: 6'3" (1.90m) Weight: 185'''lbs (95.2kg) '''Gender Identity: Cisgender Sexuality: Heterosexual Rank: Brigadier General Branch: Mobile Infantry Date of Enlistment: 20/06/2294 Years of Service: 6 '''Promotion History: '''Rct. - Pvt. - Pfc. - LCpl. - Cpl. - Pvt. - Pfc. - LCpl, - Cpl. - Sgt. - Cpl. - LCpl. - Cpl. - Pvt. - Pfc. - Cpl. - Sgt. - Spc. - Sgt. - SSgt. - 2Lt. - Lt. - Cpt. - Maj. - LtCol. - Col. - LtCol. - Col. - BgGen. Service *2294 - Enlistment and Basic. *2294 - Graduation from Basic. Assigned to the 103rd Morita Battalion. *2294 - Promoted to Private *2295 - Promoted to Private First Class *2296 - Promoted to Lance Corporal *2296 - Promoted to Corporal. *2297 - Partook in Operation Hammerfall. *2297 - Transferred to 112th Infantry Battalion. Demoted to Private. *2297 - Promoted to Private First Class *2297 - Promoted to Lance Corporal *2297 - Promoted to Corporal. *2297 - Promoted to Sergeant. *2297 - Partook in Operation λambda *2297 - Demoted to Corporal. *2297 - Partook in Operation Meggido, the Fall of Terra. *2298 - Demoted to Lance Corporal *2298 - Promoted to Corporal *2298 - Court Martial of Allison Walcroft and Matthew Squires. *2298 - Demoted to Private. *2298 - Promoted to Private First Class. *2298 - Double Promoted to Corporal. *2298 - Promoted to Sergeant *2298 - Transferred to 112th Weapon Specialist Program. *2298 - Promoted to Sergeant *2298 - Promoted to Staff Sergeant. *2298 - Partook in the Battle for Sanctuary. Lead the Unit that captured Erin O'Brien. *2298 - Double Promoted to Second Lieutenant. *2298 - Promoted to Lieutenant. *2298 - Promoted to Captain. *2298 - Partook in the Battle for Terra. *2298 - Boarded and lead the charge to destroy the Progenitor Ark. *2298 - Promoted to Major. *2299 - Promoted to Lieutenant Colonel and awarded Hero of the Federation. *2299 - Trialed a Traitor of the Federation, escaped Federal Prison. *2299 - Proven not Guilty for his Trials, along with the rest of the 112th and Awarded the Meritorious Unit Medal. *2299 - Awarded Valorous Unit Medal and Meritorious Service Medal for the Retaking of Scarvis with the 47th. *2300 - Awarded an 'Operation Sword Offensive' Theater Ribbon on Dexford. *2300 - Lead the Planetary assault of Dexford, code-named 'Operation Knifehand' successfully, taking it back from the Arachnids. *2300 - Promoted to Brigadier General and assigned the defense of Hesperus from the Arachnid Invasion. Awards *2x Valorous Unit Medal *2x Meritorious Unit Medal *1x Good Conduct Medal *1x Veteran Combat Medal *1x Combat Action Medal *7x Purple Hearts *1x Citation for Meritorious Service *1x Mobile Infantry Service Ribbon *1x General Specialization Ribbon *1x Mobile Infantry Veterancy Ribbon *1x Hero of the Federation, representing the 112th as a whole *1x Operation Knifehand Theater Ribbon Category:CO Category:Optic's Characters